Once And For All
by O'Flan
Summary: China asks the USA to leave the war...China fights the war on it's own soil The GLA's reign of terror, will either begin or end here. More Chapters Soon.
1. USA Pulls Out

--Lee, Virginia. Head of Intel, Main building.--  
  
'Do they really want us to pull out?' General Derron asked, amazed. 'I mean I want more than anything to be in this war'  
  
'Something about China's honor,' Colonel Hugo remarked. 'you know, China isnt some 3rd world country. They can hold their own.'  
  
'I'm well aware of that.' General Derron said, looking down.  
  
Just then a woman walked in with a handful of papers.  
  
'Major Kaylee Tapp, head of Intelligence, reporting sir.' said a woman as she walked in. Although extremely beautiful, she was as dangerous as anyone.  
  
Derron and Hugo were almost staring. Colonel Hugo stepped forward.  
  
'Head of Intel, huh. This must be worthwhile. What do you need, major?'  
  
'The Department of Military Foreign Affairs has provided me with the documents to completely extract us from the war in Asia.' She chirped with a smile.  
  
'Are you happy that we're leaving the war?!' The General roared.  
  
'Well, no sir...um I mean yes sir!' Major Tapp hesitated. 'Well China doesn't necessarily need us in this war. China can hold its own.'  
  
'Yeah...I've heard that before. I apologize for raising my voice, major.' Derron left after signing the papers.  
  
'I pray for China's success in this conflict.' Colonel Sanders whispered.  
  
'Me too,' the Major said, 'me too.' 


	2. Border Trouble

--Northern Border, China--  
  
'Talk about BORING!.' moaned private Lang.  
  
Him and his superiors, 1st Dragon Corporal Kang were basking in the warm sun. Along the Northern border, were squadrons of BattleMaster tanks and Dragon tanks. Not far behind were camps of Red Guard. totaling 10,000. Lang, using his Dragon tank as a beach chair, struck up a conversation.  
  
'Shouldn't they know that the GLA won't use Mongolia's Karron Pass as a point of entry. I mean, why did they station us here with nothing going on. All the action is on the Eastern Front. That border is hot.' He rambled.  
  
'Will you quiet down.' Kang whispered. 'Not too loud. You know how the Red Guard Captains are. If their attention is brought over here, they'll report to our superiors that we are at ease. Which we are not supposed to be.'  
  
'Well,' Lang continued, ' Have you heard of that Jarmen Kell, guy?'   
  
'Yeah.' Kang responded.  
  
'I hear he's some kind of sniper. Really good at it too. His name has been mentioned in the papers.'  
  
Just then, a Red Guard Captain yelled. 'What do you think you're doing?!'   
  
Both Private Lang and 1st Dragon Corporal Kang looked down at him, embarrassed.   
  
'Wait till your superior finds out....'  
  
Just as he finished, a shot rang out and the Captain fell to the ground with a hole in his head.  
  
'Holy Shit!' Lang yelled as he jumped into his Dragon tank. Kang, already inside dispatched the alarm signal...the Dragon Tank's cannon pointed upwards and fired the fiery black napalm into the sky. Shouts could be heard from every where...the RedGuard were dispatched and sent to the front. Random voices filled the air.  
  
'Tighten up the left side of those BattleMasers!'  
  
'Hold your position!'  
  
'Red Guard, to the front!'  
  
After all the commotion had died down, the tanks and troops stared into a frozen desert. nothing could be seen. As they began to calm down, an explosion struck one BattleMaster and the tank was out of service...the Red Guard, impatient, began to fire into the fog. Just as they began to fire, masses of rebels stormed the border...the first wave was easily disposed of, and the Chinese taking minimal casualties...then more rebels charged , but this time followed by Technicals. The Red Guard were mowed down and the remaining survivors took refuge behind the tanks...the Technicals were no match for the BattleMasters. One shell blew the Tech off the ground. After awhile there was silence. A deep rumble was heard in the distance...  
  
'Oh no.' Kang uttered.  
  
'What!' Lange asked  
  
'That sounds like the SCUD vehicle...' Kang whispered...  
  
As he was talking a slight whistle could be heard...moments later a massive explosion fell on the line. Three BattleMasters were taken out. One Dragon tank rolled over. The Remaining Red Guard got into their troop crawlers and headed to the nearest communications center to report their distress.  
  
...The War Had Begun... 


	3. Help on the Way

Xao-Xing, HeartLand China  
  
'What's this!?' the Senior Dragon Commander shouted as he read the report.  
  
'The Northern Border is being attacked and positions aren't holding.' The Intelligence Committee stated over the phone.  
  
The Sr. Dragon Commander hung up the phone. He didn't need to hear more. He sent a radio message to the Eastern Front. **Northern Border is being attacked. Send all extra forces.** With the majority of China's vast army on the eastern border, there was too little time to move those forces north. He sent all military cells in training in the heart of the country to the northern border.   
  
--Northern Border--  
  
'They better send some kind of reinforcements soon!' Lang yelled.  
  
His Dragon Tank was severely damaged but not out of commission. After receiving the count of SCUD vehicles, totaling 29, Kang took his squadron of Dragon tanks and BattleMaster Tanks and focused fire on one at a time...in little time, one was destroyed. The SCUDs took a long time to re load the missile, so it gave them time...They were aware that in little time, the SCUDs would fire again. After taking out another SCUD vehicle, Lang Looked up...he saw three SCUD missiles bearing down. he looked back down...he said a small prayer in his native tongue and then his world turned into white molten bliss.   
Xao-Xing, HeartLand China  
  
'We need those forces at the Northern Front!' Dragon Commander Sao shouted.   
  
'Sir,' a subordinate chimed in, 'The Intelligence Committee on the phone.'  
  
He looked at the phone and took it reluctantly.  
  
'The Northern Defense Positions have fallen...the Enemy force is advancing.  
  
Sao gave the phone back to his subordinate.   
  
Dragon Commander Sao received the info on who the attacking force was. It was the GLA. Sao had expected them to come from the east. As did the rest of the Intelligence Committee.   
The half trained Red Guard were happy. They got pulled out of 16 hour a day training, to go fight and finally fire their rifles. They had no idea what kind of horror awaited at the border. Over 20,00 Red Guard and 5000 Battlemasters and Gattling Cannons were dispatched. The much needed support was on it's way. 


End file.
